


Forgive My Evil Mistakes

by HerDragonKnight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: (G!p) Audrey, (G!p) Evie, (G!p) Mal - Freeform, (G!p) Uma - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Multi, magic d!cks, they're all switches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: Ever since she became a 'true' villain, no one wants to be around her.No friends.No family.No one.Except maybe three girls and their band of misfits ;)
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Ben/Harry Hook, Chad Charming/Doug, Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Evie/Uma (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil, Mal/Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal/Uma (Disney), Uma/Mal/Evie/Audrey Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Forgive My Evil Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to think i'm a masochist because apparently I keep writing new stories and NOT updating my others.

Audrey sighed for the thousandth time. 

  
Ok, yeah she put everyone to sleep, she even turned everyone to stone! Big deal. And yes, she'd admit that locking Chad in the closet was a 'wicked' thing to do, but you gotta admit, that was funny.   
She snickered at the memory of his terrified face. A ruler on her desk brought her attention back to the Goodness class she was forced to take. She could barely handle FG on a regular basses, but having to hear her EVERYDAY, was torture in itself. No wonder the VKs hated this class so much. It wasn't that FG was annoying, more like, you could only handle her bubbly nature for so long. Audrey didn't know why at the time, but a small smile appeared on her face when she thought of sharp green eyes, a warm red lipped smile and a snarky attitude. Ok sure, she's been crushing on Uma, Mal and Evie; it's not like it was hurting anyone geez!

  
This time, what broke her out of her daydream was the bell. With a relieved sigh, she hurried to gather her things and head back to her dorm to avoid everyone. She was so close to the door.

  
"Oh! Audrey dear, I have something to tell you" 

  
Damnit. 

  
Her hand was on the doorknob. 

  
Freedom just a taste away, with another sigh, she turned to FG with a the fakest princess smile she could muster.

  
"Yes Fairy Godmother?" 

  
Said woman approached her before having her take a seat in one of the desks she assumed was Mal's. 

  
It was littered with various art doodles, Jay's beanie with an evil cat smile, Carlos as a cute puppy, a blue rose for Evie, her poisoned heart necklace, and a sword. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips just thinking about the three girls. Despite everything she had done, it was the VKs that kept her company since everyone else had shunned her.   
She turned her attention back to whatever the hell FG was telling her. 

  
"....partners" 

  
Wait. Partners? Partnered with who? Everyone hated her now. Who in their right minds would want to be her partners? Audrey flipped her hair scoffing. 

  
"With all due respect Fairy Godmother, everyone hates me, who in their right minds would want to even work with me?" 

  
A chill suddenly ran up her spine before a voice that came out of no where sent her heart to her ass.

  
"Well I've never been in my right mind" 

  
Audrey could've sworn she'd given herself whiplash when she turned around to see THE LAST two girls suddenly standing behind her. Red sparks of magic falling around them before disappearing. Mal stood next to Evie, a cocked hip, folded arms, and her signature smirk. 

Mal chuckled nudging Evie's arm with her elbow.

  
"Have you E?" 

  
Evie with a charming smile, hands behind her back and a twinkle in her blue eyes as she sent a playful wink towards the pinkette. 

  
"Oh trust me, M we've always had at least several screws loose but here we are~" 

  
Mal rolled her eyes nudging Evie again earning a bright smile. Audrey sat shocked as the two bantered playfully. Her eyes widened before shooting around to give FG an incredulous look, but the fairy just smiled at her. 

  
"These two including Uma, despite constantly using magic on school grounds and out of their magic class despite being told NOT to-"

  
FG shot Evie a look to which she just shrugged willing her fingers with a smile, red sparks leaving them. 

  
"Just means I'm getting better~" 

  
Mal chuckled high-fiving Evie just to spite the woman. Though, Mal sneezed once the sparks made their way to her sensitive nose. FG couldn't help but chuckle at the two girls, somethings will never change. She turned back towards a shocked Audrey. 

  
"These three have volunteered to help you with your goodness lessons, as well as bringing your status back up to princess worthy" 

  
Mal scoffed. 

  
"We're getting incentives though so don't get too happy" 

  
Mal's snarky comment was immediately dismissed by Evie waving her hand at her best friend. 

  
"She's doing it for strawberries" 

  
Her dragon's cheeks flushed slightly. Mal shot her princess a glare while trying to ignore Audrey's laughter.

  
"I LIKE THEM OK?" 

"You're still doing it for fruit" 

  
"Well so are you!" 

  
Evie rolled her eyes, she avoided eye contact with Audrey and FG, her cheeks finding a nice shade of red to match her lips. 

  
"At least I own up to it Malie~"

  
Before Mal could retort, FG coughed to get their attention. Of course the two would do something like this in exchange for fruit. It was kind of funny now that Audrey thought about it. 

  
"Anyways, I have a meeting! See you girls around" 

  
As FG made her way towards the door, she stopped midway giving Mal a pointed glare. 

  
"And Mal?" 

  
Mal sighed throwing her hands up in exaggeration. 

  
"I DIDN'T burn the field!" 

  
Evie slapped her arm giving her, her 'tell the truth' look. Sighing, Mal folded her arms having an almost pout on her face. 

  
"I'll clean it after practice..."

  
Audrey was amazed by how whipped the dragon girl was for the isle princess. It was almost as if they were dating.   
She frowned. For some reason, the thought alone was enough to put a damper on her mood. FG smiled at the 2 girls. 

  
"Good, now have fun girls!" 

With that, the two VKs turned towards the AK. One still pouting and the other with a smile directed towards her. 

  
Ok. Her mood had brightened significantly seeing that smile. No wonder Mal was so whipped. Once the doors closed, the two VKs sighed in relief. Mal sat down on top of Evie's old desk while Evie took her place in her old seat. Audrey noticed how Evie apparently didn't mind the way Mal was sitting, with the isle princess between her open legs and her arm draped over her thighs.   
Mal chuckled reaching down to play in her princess' soft hair. 

  
"Ok, so now that gay cupid is gone-"

  
Evie snorted out a laugh causing her dragon to grin. Audrey tried not to laugh, but shouldn't stop the smile. 

  
"Wait...Gay Cupid?"

Evie giggled nodding to the princess. 

  
"That's what we VKs call her, but she doesn't know yet" 

  
Audrey covered her mouth with a small laugh, she agreed but didn't want to admit.   
Mal turned to the pinkette with a wicked thing of a smile, it sent chills throughout her body. In a good way of course. 

  
"See, told you she'd agree with us E" 

  
Her princess rolled her eyes. 

  
"Ok so first we're getting out of here~"

  
Audrey, confused, checked the time before raising a brow at the two.

  
"Going where exactly?"

  
"To our usual hangout duh" 

  
Mal rolled her eyes getting up first and offering her hand to Evie, who took it giving her a kiss on the cheek as a reward. Audrey felt like a third wheel, until Mal extended her free hand to her.   
The pinkette was confused, Mal just raised a brow at her.

  
"Well...you coming?" 

  
Audrey didn't have many options, either stay there or get scolded again for no reason. With a shrug, the pinkette took Mal's hand allowing her to pull her up. The two Vks just grinned and began walking towards the exit of the school. For a brief moment, Audrey wondered how could Mal's hands feel soft yet rough simultaneously. Wait, Mal hadn't taken her hand back.   
Audrey looked down at the shorter girl? Who didn't seem to mind actually, her and Evie were busy talking anyways. Did...Evie have her arm around Mal? These two were so weird. If they were so weird, why did she want Evie's arm around her instead? Or even have Uma's presence there to make her feel safe? Hell she was already holding Mal's hand and even then, that was just so she wouldn't get lost as they walked in the woods. They were just friends. 

  
Oh, how wrong she is.


End file.
